


亚楠故事集：采血瓶

by todistaja016



Series: 亚楠故事集 [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 关于旧亚楠的那部分历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016
Summary: 在亚楠，猎人的日常生活往往围绕着一系列猎杀道具展开。某个漫长的猎杀之夜期间，几双疲惫的眼睛碰巧在提灯旁相遇。于是这些曾令困顿者觉醒、令濒死者苏生的巧妙物什开始在他们的双手间传递——由回忆编织成的故事，就此诞生了。今天要讲的，是一个关于「采血瓶」的故事。
Series: 亚楠故事集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	亚楠故事集：采血瓶

恩里特躺在一块干燥的空地上，像一条搁浅的人鱼。从石山上涌下的焚风漫不经心地在这座孤岛四周掀起血浪，瞥一眼被盖在底下的那些破碎尸首，又迅速盖回去。十数处见骨的撕裂伤和连成片的毒血灼痕正在一点点蚕食猎人的生命。她握紧手枪，枪口和双眼咬住同一个方向——尸山血海中心，一丛双足直立的火、一头永恒的深夜正在朝她逼近。几束来自过去的烈焰曾在它的上半身留下狰狞的吻痕，燎原般烧掉了那里的大部分皮草，因此她可以轻易地认出它，而它也认得出她。

在恩里特曾度过大段人生的那个地方，白昼是夜的附庸，影子追着人跑，一天之中有十六个小时属于饮酒、宿醉和咒骂上帝。后来血取代了酒，梦境取代了宿醉，野兽取代了上帝，日子也并没变得更好过，甚至更糟。因为当安立甘宗圣职们还统治着大教堂的时候，如果有一位市民从不出席瞻礼六例会甚至当众焚烧《公祷书》，往往是不会招来杀身之祸的。但自从那场浩浩荡荡的大流亡以来，死亡成为了可以每天三次伴着饭吃下的事物，它生出了双腿并开始擎着火把身披黑衣每日在街道上逡巡。人们意识到邻居正在逐一消失，疯长的上城区建筑投下的阴影一日比一日更冷，对鲜血的狂热追求像水痘一样演变成了风土病。但这之中最可怕的莫过于：他们总归会在某一个熊熊燃烧的秋日清晨发现，经常眷顾的那家面包房的老板似乎长着一双猩红的狼眼。

每次故事讲到这儿，艾米都会尖叫着一头扎向里查德的肚子，并且在那里面发出笑声。而里查德，通常意义上是“小面积地区性寒潮”的学名，从不会将她推开，也不会像一个好哥哥那样把妹妹搂进怀里。他的双眼总在瞪视空气，就好像那里始终存在比现实更值得在乎的事物。恩里特作为家里第二年长也第二年幼的孩子，和这个世界上所有次子次女一样携带着机要的使命降生，拼图块般弥合了兄长和妹妹之间所有的空缺。她给艾米一个大大的拥抱，接着像抓小猫似的捉她去洗澡，“别打扰你哥哥了，他已经够烦了。”

而他们的父亲，讲故事的人，这时总是趴在椅背上观赏三个孩子正常运转的行星体系。出于恩里特不知道的某些原因，他在家里的时候脸上总是佩戴着一副幸福的笑容，几乎可以以假乱真。

艾米是在“大流亡”前一年出生的，她没能享受到母亲的关爱，也没见过他们曾经位于中心城区的那座大宅。她对兵荒马乱的那一年里发生的一切全无概念，但恩里特还记得，里查德也还记得。那年人们还管这里叫下城区，现在它的名字是旧亚楠。

恩里特的童年是个遗世独立的国度，波浪就是真相，繁星就是自由，大流亡的那一整年里父亲每周五次蹬着自行车带她去见证这些下城区并不存在的事物。父亲的后背就和连接两个城区的道路一样崎岖不平，闻起来像炊烟和风雨，还有叠加在一起的数十个春天里的飞絮。恩里特的脸蛋硌在他纹路清晰的脊椎骨上，每次都差一点点就可以数清骨节。她时而会觉得，父亲的脊椎里移栽着一小块亚楠，凹下去的部分是黎明时的天空，凸起来的则是分散其中的星斗。因为天上的星迹总是到中心城区就消失了，到了郊野又会重现，中间消失的那一小片天空准是被地上这座吵吵嚷嚷的城市吓跑了，逃进父亲身体里。戳破这一惊天谜团的她决心不向任何人透露自己的发现，否则那些人也会把父亲抓走的。

他们在离市政厅还有两条窄街的时候下车步行，小广场上总是已经围了一大群人。但当年的恩里特没从中看出多少古怪——亚楠本来就是这样热闹的一个地方。税务官的儿子曾经教过恩里特怎样从神情和动作中辨识他们的身份：把森林和泥土地穿在身上，像一群神秘的大斑鸠一样列队穿过小广场的女士们，她们来自亨维科村；低着头，步速很快，躲避瘟疫般躲着任何人，就算不得不从某一片人群中挤过去也一秒都不敢停留的那些，他们是教会镇的居民；神色幸灾乐祸，双手插在口袋里，站在小广场另一端旁观所有人的那些，必然是中心城区本地人。当然，一切混乱的焦点是他们父亲从属的那群：治安官、税务官、参议员、公民代表，全部都来自下城区。不管他们曾在这座城市里担任怎样的职责，此时都穿着和穷人毫无分别的衣裳，拥堵在市政大楼那扇仿佛自洪荒之初就没打开过的铁门前。从没有人说话，也没有人互相扭打，他们就只是站在那里，留给家眷们一个个漆黑的背影。

一直等待到中午人群才会逐渐开始散去。恩里特每天都坐在一棵巴旦杏树底下看书，这时候父亲的影子会突然落在某一个关于“身披闪亮盔甲的骑士”的段落上，成为故事的一部分，一动也不动，直到恩里特抬起头，装出被他吓了一跳的样子，他才会露出那副骗不了任何人的幸福表情，把两块夹着腌咸菜和西红柿切片的粗粮面包塞到女儿手里。极少数时候，面包中间会出现熏鱼片或者火腿。但恩里特再饿也不会立刻吃它，因为接下来父亲会蹬着那辆小自行车带她去近郊的森林里吃午餐，在那里可以看见海。

第一次见到日光下波光粼粼的海面时，恩里特着实吃了一惊：她从小就在佣人们的讲述中或是印有精美插画的童书中获知了海洋这一概念，所有传闻和故事都以“我听说”或者“很久很久以前”作为开场白，她根本无法想象原来海就在离亚楠这样近的地方，因此在她的相对概念中，反而是亚楠渐渐远去了，去到了一个比海更远的“很久很久以前”，并且从今往后只会存在于人们的“我听说”之中。

到了下午，大人们又默契地在市政厅门口聚集了起来。这时候会有一个戴单片眼镜的老头走到枯等着的孩子们面前（他们一致认为他长得像以前大教堂里被钉在十字架上的那位先生），他蓄着枯草茎似的胡子，拎着由城东工坊里那个叫格曼的年轻猎人亲手制作的折叠式黑板，自顾自坐到没有荫的树下。孩子们立刻就像瞅见小米粒的鸽群似的从四面八方围过来，在黑板前抢占视野最好的位置，一三五学习数学和历史，二四则是地理和化学。孩子们不一定认真听课，但比起曾经学校里的教员他们都更喜欢这位不收学费的老师。

他来自离亚楠不远的剑河郡，并且在那里一所相当有名的大学里担任教授。但就和其他大流亡期间许多亚楠人的遭遇一样，市政厅里的那帮坏人不允许他出城，他也就再没能回到自己的岗位上。他似乎了解关于这个世界的一切，而且总是不吝于分享自己的见识。上课时候很容易就会被学生的问题带偏，开始讲述一些其他故事，进而忘记先前的几何学公式讲到了哪里。有一次，恩里特指着不远处挤在一起的大人们问老师他们究竟在等待什么，这个地方究竟在发生什么，是什么使外乡客人再也无法回家，又是什么夺走了他们一家人那座漂亮的大房子。这些问题从未在父亲那里得到答案。

老人摸着自己的胡子，看起来有些为难，但眼里很快又浮起了颜色更鲜明的某种情绪。他跟孩子们透露了大人从未跟他们讲过的那些事情，但每次只讲一点点，如果有无所事事的成年人加入课堂就立刻停止，好像这是个只属于老年人和孩子的隐秘话题。

恩里特因而获知：有一场能够将人类转变成野兽的瘟疫肆虐在这座城市的血管里。为了躲避它，亚楠人把城市建得越来越高，把楼房造得越来越嶙峋，就好像全城都在默契地践行那个迷信的传统：只要绑住右腿，就可以阻止毒血流进心脏。因此相比于富人们聚居的上城区，地势更低的下城区也就承担了更多疫病的压力。她的父亲就曾是一名中心城区的治安官，很多时候也需要处理人口失踪案件，这些年来每次发现畸形兽变的尸体，他和同僚们就在上级的授意下，往失踪人口名册里记上一笔；如果抓到了活的，就把它关进地牢里，或是交给那帮自称猎人的流氓混混处理。因此绝大部分亚楠居民实际上并不知道存在这样一种隐患。直到几年前，感染兽疫的病人突然激增，也许是由于管理不善，也许是由于其他一些原因，有一头没有处理及时的野兽不知怎的跑进了亚楠中心，在东部城区造成了不小的混乱，事情才终于被展露在人们面前。一夜之间，事实与传说相互渗透，整个亚楠都陷入了巨大的恐慌。有些人甚至悄悄整理行囊，抛弃祖宅，离开了这个地方，但绝大多数市民都在得到一笔好处之后答应相信那一切只是空穴来风的谣言。

然而事情已经发生了。就像一颗滚下山坡的雪球，吸纳沿途的所有积雪和石块树杈，越滚越快，越攒越大，直到在某个障碍物上撞得粉身碎骨才算结束。不知道是用什么手段获知的消息，皇城迅速派来一队陌生人里里外外地检查了这座城市，并且跟当时致力于消除兽疫、研发解药的一小群拜伦维斯学者取得了联系。虽然最终谈判的结果并不让人愉快——他们的行踪很快传到了威廉大师耳中。在那个飘雨的深秋凌晨，他只披了件单薄的晨衣，亲自摇着轮椅，在一左一右两名心腹学生陪同下来到那帮外乡人面前。他简明扼要地通知他们拜伦维斯将不会在调查过程中提供任何帮助，血液也并非学院一直以来的研究方向。至于那一小群学者，将会面临被开除的下场。

“如果有人感到害怕，就让那些自认为健康的人离开吧。”这是他抛给皇城的最后一句话。

皇城没有与亚楠进行更多争吵，立刻带着讳莫如深的表情离开了。之后他们就像一对和平分手的情侣，各自扭头经营自己的生活，再也没进行过任何明面上的沟通。但唯一没能达成共识的是：亚楠不认为自己和皇城互相亏欠过什么，皇城却戴上了他的阅读镜，掏出账簿，开始精打细算地收回一切他认为属于自己的东西。

在谈判结束后的第一个星期四，一封官方信件寄到了亚楠市长的办公桌上，于是事故发生那天当值的所有治安官都被带走接受盘问——但没有人知道是谁在哪里对他们进行了何种形式的盘问，人们只知道其中几位包括他们的家人再也没出现过。典型的杀鸡儆猴。恩里特的父亲则属于更不幸的那一类：当其他治安官携带家眷连夜离开亚楠的时候，他接到的却是另一个命令，不得不带着儿女和病重的妻子一起搬出了那座附有花园和阳台的房子，住进了下城区这栋仿佛由牲口棚改建成的小楼。虽然全国范围内的窗户税早在五十年前就已经废除，他们还是没能在墙壁上找到任何一处通风透光的洞口。理查德有很长一段时间都将母亲病情的恶化归咎于这一点。

但对于亚楠，这还仅仅是暴雨前惊走的爬虫和缓缓聚拢的乌云。一周之后，雨下起来了。

第一天离开的是教会。这天早祷的钟声没有按时响起，从不关闭的教堂大门也死死紧闭。整条教会街上看不见任何一位牧师或者修女的身影，全城所有图书馆里所有的宗教经典也被什么人连夜搬空，只留下三四座光秃秃的书架。从今天起，神正式抛弃了亚楠。 

第二天撤退的是公共机构。那天早晨地方官员们回到办公室，却发现自己就职的大楼不见一个人影，就连警卫和佣人也没有准时出现在岗位上。而平民们注意到，没有治安官巡视街道，法院停止受理案件，学校关门，邮局停业，所有诊所漆黑一片。属于文明社会的关键动脉已经被一根接一根切除，从今往后留给亚楠的是真正意义上的无秩序。

第三天，军队出现了。一条直径三十英里的封锁线环绕亚楠大区设立起来。刚刚从海外战场回来的军人们沿线搭建哨岗，布下地雷，架起大炮，炮口时时刻刻指向亚楠的方向。从这一天开始，如果有人想要离开亚楠，则需要携家眷提前七天预约一次采血和全面体检。假如结果合格，他们会从驻扎在市政厅的军队手中得到一份签字盖章的书面证明，唯独拥有证明的人可以活着走出亚楠大区。

出于某些原因，恩里特一家人没能得到那份合格证明。父亲也就是从那个时候开始骑自行车带恩里特去市政厅门口参与抗议的。如果当时女孩细心观察过街道上人潮的涨落规律，她会注意到亚楠中心到处都是等待在街边的空马车和抱着孩子整装待发的父母。成套的精美家具、堆积成山的手提行李散落各处，有些就被丢弃在那里，再也没有人出现将它们带走。没有值得铭记的导火索事件，也没有流传至今的亲历者回忆录，亚楠大区为时一年的“大流亡”就这样开始了。

那天，恩里特坐在父亲身后一路没说话。她觉得，父亲的脊椎突然摸起来不再像晨星，只像十分硌人的脊椎骨。途中路遇一大棵篝火，她这辈子都没见过这样庞然的火。被投进去的除了枯死的根茎之外还有大量纸张书籍和无主的行李箱。恩里特猜想他们接下来会不会把无主的马车和无主的马也一起丢进去烧，会不会亚楠已经被整个丢进火里烧。燃烧皮革和植物纤维的气味飘到高处，她的眼睛随烟气一起升进黄昏。大地在那里遇见天空。

后来艾米学会了说话和走路，很快又学会了阅读，如果继续学会悲伤恐怕就再也不可能这样快乐。因此恩里特没有跟她提起过自己从老师口中听说的事情，也没有提起过母亲，就像她的兄长从来只是瞪着那双冷冷的眼睛，什么也不说。恩里特终于理解了父亲的隐瞒。这个家始终憋住了一口气：只要对其他家庭成员保守住秘密，就还有离开的希望，他们就可以在亚楠以外的地方重新开始，并且顺理成章地欺骗自己一切都没有发生过。

至少目前在艾米的世界里，一切都没有发生过。

理查德始终生活在隆冬之中，隆冬也生活在理查德之中。他认识母亲太久，因而悲伤长在他整颗心脏里，并且死在里面，死透了。当猎人作为一个正式为人认可的体面职业在亚楠兴起的时候，几乎所有四肢健全的青年人都挽起袖子去格曼的工坊报名。理查德也起了个大早，插着口袋，扛着个包袱，跟他们走了不一样的方向。家里人足足半年没见到他。半年之后他又回来了，扛着同一个包袱，比离开之前壮实了一圈，依旧什么也不说，不吃面包，只喝汤。

那时恩里特离步入成年人的队伍也只剩下短短两年，她认为自己完全有义务开导兄长，但围绕他周身的低气压太强大了，他在里面听不见任何人说话，温暖和拥抱一概无法传达到那个世界里面。这最终导致恩里特也变得极其坚硬。

父亲从不过问理查德在忙的那些事情，讲给女孩们听的故事也照原样讲给已经成年的儿子。在他的故事里，染病变成野兽的邻人成为了肥胖臃肿的大号泰迪熊，酗酒般纵饮鲜血的下城区市民们打着酒嗝在街道上跳康康舞，那帮像鬼魅一样惨白的高大神职人员，则被他概括为“吃坏了肚子的可怜虫们”，进而衍生出一些“饮血有害健康”，“不可以捡地上的东西吃”之类的教育意义。理查德听了每次都冷笑。

后来那个叫做治愈教会的组织终于掌握了整座城市，市民们这才稍稍安下心来。尽管那些装模作样的仪式实在是太过滑稽了，他们手足无措地占领了那座曾属于圣公会的教堂，似乎真的很用心在抄袭新教正教和公教的教义，结果却失败得让人心疼。终归只是一群有些过分好心的慈善家和研究员，除了教会镇的居民和神棍之外，从来没有人把他们当成宗教来看，只觉得他们好心得有些太过可疑了。但出于礼貌，所有人还是以对待神职人员的态度尽可能严肃地对待他们。

在治愈教会的调度下，亚楠拥有了新的学校、地方法院和邮局，血疗诊所像雨后春笋般生长起来。等一切尘埃落定，教会第一猎人路德维希被推到了公众面前，为治愈教会招募自己的猎人。他单单站在那里就能发出照亮全世界的光，人们也就无所谓他给出的报酬与要求是否匹配，演讲中引用的事例又是否属实了。许多许多掌声和欢呼升起来，把猎人的领袖捧到云里去。于是曾被格曼拒之门外的青年人们又一次挽起袖子，跑去教会碰运气，这回——据恩里特听说——几乎所有人都被选上了。

猎杀之夜没完没了地进行着，野兽永远都杀不完。现在这个地方已经改名叫旧亚楠了，人已经不再被视作人。每天被从上城区赶下来的病人都有半打那么多，教会猎人们不受限制的猎杀手段也越来越令人恐慌。渐渐的，居民们患上了一种癔症，他们开始从邻人眼睛里看见野兽的色彩，从家人身上看见野兽的毛发，各种各样的检举和揭发将那些或患病或健康的人们送上了火刑架——这也是治愈教会提倡的诸多古老酷刑之一。黑衣的教会猎人把人从家中拖出来，由白衣的教会猎人麻利地绑到架子上，猎人们挥舞火把的动作仿佛那是一场篝火晚会。他们才不管今天被烧死的是自己的儿时玩伴还是暗恋过的对街少女，他们笑得那样大声，根本听不见受害者的尖叫。

“披着人皮的畜生。”理查德朝两名路过的黑衣教会猎人啐口水。一个星期后恩里特在农产品市场角落里找到了遍体鳞伤且严重脱水的兄长，脏得长出了蛆。她怒而四顾，提着裙摆踩着那些混杂鸡血和牛粪的泥土走了四个来回，问遍了所有商户也没有获得关于那几个恶棍的具体信息。“披着人皮的畜生。”后来恩里特给兄长上药的时候也在心里重复这句话。

父亲斜在五斗柜上，像一道伤疤，似乎真的对于一切都无能为力，确乎非常恨自己。恩里特将盛满脏水的脸盆递给他，惶然发现自己已经成为了这个家的主人，还发现父亲不知道从什么时候开始不再去抗议，也不再假装幸福了。他被扫进了故事的角落，很快就会消失在叙事脉络之中。她立刻感到一阵天旋地覆的恶心，推门出去吹冷风。理查德躺在床上直勾勾盯着天花板，眼神里有种顿悟之意。

他就这么在床塌上躺了三天，第四天消失了，一起消失的还有那个破包袱。这回家里只为他提心吊胆了两个月，他回来时一身军装笔挺，背后挎着枪，挂在腰间的军刀鞘一路切割地面，直在路人耳膜上割开一道流血的大口子。

理查德当兵了，很快要坐船去另一个大洲的殖民地参与战争。邻里没有人知道他到底是怎样做到这件事的，却纷纷对那身军装艳羡不已。一天之内人们的叹息织成一张又厚又重的气候，飘在旧亚楠上空。

从黎明到黄昏，理查德蹬着那双厚实的军靴，到处行走，用刀鞘在人们耳道中划出口子，不回答任何问题。

艾米指出，哥哥的靴尖发出的是一个F，靴跟则是升G，这么说的时候她咯咯笑着，仿佛一个戳破丑闻的邻居。恩里特不喜欢她那种老练似成年人的笑，但她明白妹妹从未见过几次真正属于孩子的笑脸。

父亲昨天晚上忽然发起高烧，血液铁青病的典型症状。恩里特只能把病因归咎于他糟糕的饮食习惯和长久以来的苦恼和自怨。就和据说可以预防兽疫的那种白色小药丸一样，叫做镇静剂的血液药物也越来越昂贵了，起初免费配发给所有人，但他们很快就负担不起了。后来穷人们发现稀释后的血液也有少许治疗功效，只能寄希望于教会赐予的采血瓶。这里所有人都是一样的。曾经不管怎样高风亮节地拒绝过鲜血的人，最终都极为落魄地跪在神职们脚下恳求得到治愈的血。再怎么可笑的教义也念出口来，所有无神论者和新教徒都成为了虔诚的治愈教会信徒。这里所有人都是一样的。

父亲缩在薄被底下的手越来越冷，怎样都暖不起来。里查德什么都不在乎。恩里特想哭都挤不出泪来，呕吐的预感自始至终徘徊在喉咙口，雨云般积压在那里。临近傍晚的时候她终于受不了了，决心带艾米去打水。

次女掩上父亲房间的门，拿一块湿抹布仔仔细细地擦干净手，这才捏住艾米递过来的小手。她们检查炉灶，又确认了一遍房子里所有事物都放在正确的位置，好像打算就这样一去不回。留给里查德的晚餐已经放在桌子上了，冬寒正在一点点摄取它的温度。恩里特决绝地扭头。女孩们在门框里的时候，刚好看见霜冻的太阳像只僵死的鸟，从榉树枝头砸下去。她们走到铺砖的地面尽头，爬上几个小山坡，又爬下几个小山坡。一直等到黄昏将尽，水管子里才艰难流淌出淤塞倒灌的太阳。恩里特和艾米跪在地上，等待太阳将隆冬溶解，将提桶充满。她们从膝盖到小腿肚都是蛇莓色。整段回程的路上，艾米都和平常一样快活。恩里特紧紧地绷着嘴唇，昂首挺胸，在预感的折磨下准备好迎接劈头盖脸的某种命运。道路两旁挂满了焚烧成焦炭状的尸体，全部都长着父亲的脸。一丛丛楼房躺卧在高低不平的地势上，一个又一个街角消失在视野尽头，她们回到家的时候天已经完全暗下来了。

隔着老远，恩里特看见一个人影站在门框方形的光里，在碎石路上被拉得老长。

“里查，回来吧，”她听见父亲的呼唤，“天太晚了，路不好走，回家吧，儿子。”

夜色里没有里查德的身影，只有一群夜枭般静立在道路两侧的居民。他们围着尸油供养的火焰取暖，一双双眼睛发着光，没有表情从里面延伸出来。

“太晚了，里查，明天早上再走吧。”父亲依然声嘶力竭地唤着。恩里特觉得他只要再踏出去一步，就会立刻被外面那些东西撕成碎片。

父亲躺回床上。恩里特发现桌子上的晚饭一点也没动过，就把它放到火炉上又热了一遍，尽可能弄得更碎，拿勺子喂给父亲吃。

“你走吧。”他含着没有咀嚼完全的土豆说。

“什么话，你让里查回来，又让我走。”恩里特的眼睛注视着勺子里的食物，好像完全没听出父亲声音里的阵痛。然而父亲的手猛的从被子底下窜出来捏住了她的手腕，吓得她一震。

“你和里查都该走。”他用手肘撑着身子，凑得很近。恩里特可以清晰地看见他眼里发黄的纹路，“我和艾米走不了。”

“为什么？”恩里特把碗猛地往桌上一摔，在空旷的卧室里发出巨大的回声，“因为你和艾米都得病了还是怎么？妈妈是不是也是这么死的？当着你面被人拖到牢里，给那些猎人杀死。你觉得自己女儿是瞎子还是傻子？”

父亲愣了一下，紧接着眉眼都变形了，五官纠集在一起，发出比真实年龄衰老许多倍的那种啼哭。“你不要在这里哭。”恩里特扭头不看他，脸色很无情，“里查德是个该死的懦夫，我不是。我早就已经想好了，要是那帮披着人皮的畜生把你带走，我就变成野兽然后把这鬼地方所有人都咬死。大家一起下地狱好了。”

父亲猛力摇着头，唾液在嘴角让烛火照得晶亮，“不是的，听我说，恩里特。那天证明已经下来了，你和你哥哥当时就可以离开亚楠，我和你妹妹不行，因为你们是......”

“你拿到证明了？”恩里特警觉起来，“在哪？”

“对不起，对不起，我那时候很害怕......我不想失去......”

“在哪？”恩里特的声音高了一倍。

父亲伸出一根手指指了指书架。恩里特起身，把每本书都抽出来检查，最后在从上往下的第二排发现了暗格。她把木板移开，拿出里面的东西。是三份血液检测证明，分别属于父亲，艾米和她自己，里查德的那份想必早已经被他拿走了。恩里特扭头怒视床上的父亲，他缩在被窝里，遮住下半张脸，像个做错了事的小孩。恩里特拿着自己的那一份，没有翻开来看，径直走到壁炉前面将它丢进去。

“不要再抱有幻想了。”她回到床边坐下，拿起饭碗。

一直到很多年之后，许多亲历者回忆起那一天，依然笃信大火是在黄昏时分烧起来的。但实际上那是在凌晨，在整场猎杀之夜濒近尾声的时候。

恩里特清清楚楚记得行刑时间是午夜十二点整，病恹恹的月亮待在天上，地面被四面八方的火光映照得好似白昼，所有活物都浸淫在时序错乱的疯狂之中。艾米要去看行刑，被姐姐锁在家里，哭到嗓子里都咳出木屑来。恩里特站在火刑架前面，看着教会猎人们往父亲身上绑缚最后一条绳索，脑子里想的依然是艾米。她看见妹妹在那个没有窗户的房子里像头困兽似的来回行走，在门板上把指甲都挠秃。

虚假的幸福与真实的痛苦都已经从父亲眼球表面剥离，他长出了野兽的眼睛。恩里特抬头望他，他以一种开悟的神色回望。

“咱们总得学会生存，不是吗？”

他有些歉疚地垂下眼帘，语气像是在火车站台上跟送行的女儿道别，即将奔赴的目的地是某座内陆城市而非死亡。恩里特皱了皱眉头，没让眼眶里的液体掉下来。

“爸爸，下次见。”她听见自己说。

父女二人被猎人们分开，视线依然死死缠绕在一起。恩里特跟自己约定过要亲眼看着父亲被烧死，记住他老迈的喉咙深处发出的每一声惨叫，再将这份恨意全数回馈给教会那帮畜生。所以她既没有移开视线，也没有捂住耳朵。火焰燃起来了，居然不是从父亲脚下的稻草堆开始，而是从上至下——总有些恶趣味的猎人喜欢在处刑过程中玩些花样。恩里特的指甲掐进了掌心，她看见父亲的眼皮在着火，身上的布料粘带皮肤一起在火焰中碳化萎缩。其他同样遭受焚烤之苦的病人撕心裂肺的喊叫声响彻整座旧亚楠，其中没有一声属于这位父亲。

就在这时，恩里特从父亲的眼球中看见了月亮。那么大，那么明亮，却是血的颜色。

她不记得到底是兽爪还是皮毛先从父亲身体中生长出来，极有可能这两个步骤是同步进行的。那具在火焰中疾速膨胀的兽躯令她感受到了无与伦比的美，一种诡异的兴奋感像细小的爬山虎茎节层层缠绕着她的大脑。她发现自己在大笑，甚至没注意到身边所有的教会猎人都在后退，用惊恐的眼神看着手无寸铁的她，好像她也成为了野兽身体的一部分。

她当然也没有注意到，正在兽变的旧亚楠居民远不止她父亲一个。

曾是恩里特父亲的野兽从火刑架上跳下来，生有反关节的下肢矫健地撑住身体。它的上半身依然被包裹在火焰里，因此颇为痛苦地摇晃着头颅。恩里特的鼻尖被那温度灼得发烫。有个猎人忽然反应过来，在女孩身后拉开教会镐，她听见声音立刻横跨一步挡在猎人与野兽之间。

“跑！”她朝野兽大吼。

兽看了她两秒，也许点了点头，也许只是她的错觉，继而带着浑身烟与火跑向了通往上城区的小路。恩里特知道，父亲熟悉那条路，就算记忆出了差错，他也能够循着脚下来自那两百多个清晨的自行车胎印找到前往亚楠中心的方向。

再见了我的繁星与波浪。恩里特想。她一咬牙，扑到猎人身上，用一条胳膊死死勒住他的脖颈，有人从身后抱住她的腰，试图将她扯下来，但她已经摸到了猎人腰间的连发手枪。她拿枪口抵住怀里那个快要断气的猎人，转过身，两个猎人举起双手徐徐后退，巨兽般庞大的血月将他们衬托得像两个标点符号。

恩里特又看了一眼“父亲”离去的方向，那里已经被惊恐的猎人与铺天盖地的兽潮挤得水泄不通。她押着人质一直走到兽群附近，才丢下枪朝着家的方向狂奔。没有野兽在乎她，也没有猎人阻拦她，她陷入了某种非常不健康的狂喜，满脑子只剩下唯一一个念头：带着艾米，离开这里。

她跑回家，扑到门上才想起来用颤抖的双手寻找钥匙，钥匙掉在地上，她弯腰摸索，捡起钥匙打开门，迎面扑来一阵刺鼻的血腥气。所有家具都翻倒在地上，曾经是艾米的小兽躺在木头碎片中间，已经没有了呼吸。

恩里特惊叫一声，一屁股坐下。她惊吓于这一幕竟然早在自己的意料之中。一只有力的手抓住她的胳膊，将她拎起来，她回过头，老猎人的双眼从毡帽的阴影里看着她。

“孩子，该走了。”猎人的声音从面罩底下传出来。恩里特茫然地看着他，仿佛一个字都听不懂，直到猎人扯下面罩，露出那张来自过去的面孔，恩里特才找回一点神智。

“先生......”她的声音听起来像锈铁。

恩里特不熟悉他此时此刻的穿着打扮，但是可以看出他与教会猎人之间的显著区别。他应该就是格曼麾下的猎人，亚楠猎人传说的其中一个脚注。在女孩的印象中，老师早已经是个行将就木的老人，是一位学者而非战士，怎样都不该是能够挥动技巧武器斩杀野兽的猎人精英。她没准备好在这种场合下与老师重逢。

“接下来我会带你离开这个地方。跟在我身后，眼睛不要往四周看，听明白了吗？”

见恩里特没反应，老猎人又摇了摇女孩的肩膀。

“听明白了。”恩里特苍白地点头。

师生二人快步穿过那一整片用色大胆的混乱，没有时间停下来思考该往哪里走，好在老猎人对这片城区的熟悉程度甚至远超恩里特，每一步都迈得无比坚定，安全感从他的皮革手套表面源源不断传递到女孩掌心。“我们去哪？”她问，但是没有得到答案。

“先生，我们去哪？”她第二次发问，这时他们正站在钟楼的双开式大门前面。老猎人停下来，背对着门板，似乎打算在这里就把事情的来龙去脉讲清楚——和以前一样，他太容易被学生的问题打断了。

从恩里特的角度看去，那扇门的破碎似乎在时间中被无限延长。破门而出的狼人、大张的兽嘴、老猎人眼里浮起的惊惶、从他身上喷薄而出的鲜血，就像慢镜头般一帧帧得到了特写。然后，时间恢复了正常的流速。恩里特被一股巨力推开，狼人撕咬着老猎人的脖子，又在弯刀刀刃没入身体的时候咆哮着跳开。恩里特看见老师踉跄了两步，一只手捂着伤处，双眼仿佛找不到焦点。而那头巨大的狼人正伏低身子，呜呜低吼，摆出第二次攻击的准备架势。

恩里特的腿先动起来，思维和情绪还远远落在后面。她没命地往前跑，根本不知道自己要跑到哪去。曾经熟悉的街道现在变得异常陌生，她往最狭窄的小巷里钻，双眼只能看见单独的事物，而无法将它们拼组成完整的画面。前路上忽然出现了一口井，她不顾一切扑上去干呕，什么都没吐出来。

“那咱们就开始烧吧。”一个男人的声音响起来，声源离她一墙之隔。

另一个声音叹了口气。

“真的不等了吗？教授应该已经在路上了。”

“他十分钟之前就应该到了。”

“提奥。”

“文森特，把油翁给我。”

“等一下，我只是......不对，我觉得这样不对。”

“从来就没对过。你听我的，先放火，叫两嗓子，然后咱们就跑。”

“行不通的。要么干脆不烧，要么全烧干净，就烧一个谷仓根本没用。”

“但是你对这地方熟吗？我可没来过，咱们之中就只有教授知道哪几个地方比较好烧，你看都什么时候了——”手指敲击表盘的声音。

“我知道。”恩里特走到光里，“我能帮你们。”

两个高瘦的黑衣教会猎人齐齐回过头来，火把将他们脸上的惊讶神情照得分外夸张。

“你们说的教授已经死了，”恩里特的手攥着衣角，“我曾是他的学生。”

“慢着，”其中一个男人上前一步，拿火把照照恩里特的脸，“这位小姐，你迷路了吗？你知道今晚是猎杀之夜吗？”

“提奥！”另一个男人压着嗓子，拽了他一下。

恩里特感到害怕，不光是因为这两个男人身上散发着危险的气息，更是因为他们身上的教会制服。但她逼着自己没有退后。

“你们根本就不是教会的猎人，”她以肯定的语气说出自己的假设，“我认得这地方所有教会畜生的脸，你们不在其中。”

两个男人很快地交换了一个眼神。“提奥，教授是对的，咱们根本不适合这一行。”文森特的语气变得很悲伤，“这位小姐说的多半是真的。”

提奥的胳膊带动肩膀沉下去，嘴唇抿得发白。两个猎人以惊人的同步率在胸前画了个圣号，这手势让恩里特想起了久远记忆中的教堂。

“小姐，你的名字是？”

“恩里特。”

“恩里特小姐，你看，你刚才提到能够帮我们，”文森特半跪下来，仰视着恩里特的双眼，“请问你知道我们需要你帮忙的是什么事吗？”

“你们要烧掉整个旧亚楠。是的，我愿意帮忙。还有，我不想知道你们这么干的理由。”

两个猎人又对视了一眼，恩里特猜测他们的每一次对视都省略了许多段对话的时间。

“但是我有条件。”她趁机补充了一句。

“我们会尽力而为。”

“不管你们替谁干活，只要不是教会，带我走。”恩里特的声带被胸口的一股恶气带动着颤抖，“我要成为猎人。然后我要回来，杀光治愈教会那帮披着人皮的畜生。”

听了这话，文森特扬起左半边眉毛，提奥则扬起右半边。他们照镜子似的看了看彼此，嘴角同时勾起一个诙谐的弧度。

“文森特，我忽然想起关于火焰的一句诗。”

“我跟你想的应该是同一句。”

他们同时回头看向恩里特，齐声说道：“成交。”

恩里特不敢相信事情居然这么简单。“你们不怕我患有血液铁青吗？真的没有其他问题要问？”

“就算有，也得留到事情解决之后了。”文森特转过身，看着面前大门敞开的谷仓，里面黑洞洞一片，飘出时间放得太久的气味。“不管怎样，我们一定会带你走，这点说定了就绝不反悔。”

“那我们去哪？”恩里特再一次问出那个问题。

提奥拍了拍她的肩膀。

“皇城。我们去皇城。”

“就这样，恩里特成为了女王的猎人，后来又回到亚楠，混进了治愈教会，”猎人开口，虽然并没有上文，“她和一个外乡猎人联手杀死了阿梅利亚主教，继而追逐线索进入了老猎人们的噩梦。大炮击碎了她的骨骼，乌鸦衔走了她的肚肠，她一生中斩杀了那么多教会畜生，今天终于迎来了自己的末路。”

她依然握着那把没子弹的枪，枪口丝毫没有由于阵阵剧痛而发抖。

“看来你的女儿没能学会生存。你呢？你在野兽的社会里找到真实的幸福了吗？”

被烧掉一半毛发的兽终于走到猎人面前。它身上层层叠叠地分布着许多她不知道来由的伤口，其中几道较为新鲜的甚至还在淌血。但它现在看起来丝毫没有曾经身为人类时的那种委屈，也不必再为任何事情感到悔恨。它沉默地站在那里，存在本身就是一个答案。

经历过那场大火的老猎人们都知道，旧亚楠的兽群是特殊的。它们就像是一支独立的物种，拥有自己的社会秩序和生活习性。火焰烧尽了曾经那个被遗弃、被虐待的畸形人类社会，在灰烬之上诞生了兽的王国。

恩里特终于释然了。她的胳膊砸下来，手枪掉落一边。她想说，你不必一路跟随我这么远。话到嘴边又改成：“你真的不该跟我一起进到噩梦里来的。”

野兽没有动。它伸出爪子，把抓握着的东西码放到石头上。恩里特发现那些是采血瓶，一共五个。这个数目让她想起了铁门后面那具活尸，不禁笑了起来。笑得很疼。

野兽见她没有动作，又把那几个采血瓶往她手的位置推了推。

“你到底是怎么回事呢......”恩里特笑着笑着眼角就滚出泪来。

针头扎进大腿，猎人的断骨重连，碎肉并合，血管大快朵颐。她又一次被从死亡边缘救了回来。每次她都会想：也许这就是最后一次了。

野兽看她渐渐能够坐起身子，就慢慢地往后退去，动作很犹豫。恩里特尝试了好多次想说点什么“这地方很危险”“离那些老猎人远一点”，最后却什么也没能说出口。野兽一直退了十几步，这才好像终于下定决心，转过身去四肢着地跑走了。中途又回过头看了一眼，然后就像一阵风消失在猎人的视野范围之外。

恩里特拭干泪水，抬起头。高处，一场永恒的黎明正在酝酿之中。

* * *

“我现在要去杀掉教会的第一猎人路德维希。他已经变成了怪物。”猎人说。

他还是那副老样子。右手提一把锯肉刀，左手握着火铳，野兽和发狂猎人们的鲜血一颗颗从衣角往下坠落。

“你很擅长猎杀教会成员变成的野兽。上次与你合作，非常愉快。”

烈火在猎人的绿色双眸中燃烧。

“愿意再次随我同去吗，老猎人恩里特？”

全文完


End file.
